bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Barony of Faewood Valley
Faewood Valley is a barony nestled in the mountain region bordering Silverpine, Hillsbrad, and Gilneas. Despite it being around for thousands of years, the lands were barely touched and were forgotten for a long period of time. Currently, Faewood is controlled by the Alliance and continues to grow by each passing day. = Locations = The various places of Faewood are mostly controlled by House Blackmoore, although some regions are controlled by neutral parties, and the Horde. Blackmoore These various holdings recognize the power of the House of Blackmoore and answer to the Duchy. Narcarn The capitol of Faewood. Established and once ruled by the House of Felweaver, Narcarn now sits as the seat of the House of Blackmoore. Within it houses Northwind Keep, renamed under Lord Blackmoore, where the family rules over the area. Once home to a plethora of mages and warlocks, the town now houses a majority of Lordaeronian refugees from various places. Though magic is not banned, duchy law has been more strictly enforced under Lord Blackmoore than his predecessor. As a result, recreational magic has been cut down. Recently, Lord Blackmoore has built a factory who's sole purpose is to create Siege machines against the neighbouring Forsaken to the north. Any and all devices produced has been quickly transported to the forward base now located within the Sylvan Forest. Northwind Keep has been shifted towards training and maintaining a standing force of protection in the land under Lord Blackmoore. Replacing the disgraced Fel Knights of Felweaver, these guardians of the Light are more traditional in their training. Rather than augment with magic, these men are drilled and honed into Holy Knights with righteous fury. Narcarn borders Sylvan Forest and receives water by way of a nearby pool. The town runs over a leyline, allowing for a stronger sense of magical prowess when within the town. Hearthridge A small port hamlet within an hour's ride from Narcarn. Once named New Southshore, Lord Blackmoore renamed the town upon his rise to power. Hearthridge is typically considered a piece of Narcarn due to its close proximity, though its disjointed nature allows for the establishment of a small town body independant of all that occurs within Narcarn. It is separated from the rest of the Valley by a small mountain pass. Menethil's Overlook Once named Onstric's Overlook, one of the first orders of Lord Blackmoore was its renaming. Merely a garrison of forces within a small keep, the Overlook acts as Faewood's strongest line of defense. Overlooking the passes between Silverpine and Hillsbrad, the Overlook ensures if there is ever Horde movement into the valley that there will be a ready response and alert to Narcarn. It sits within a small plateau that over looks the valley in the mountains, allowing for an easily defended position. Eldre'rhok Situated in a small valley in between the mountains within the Sylvan Forest, Eldre'rhok hosted an extremely small settlement to act as an alienage of sorts for the warlocks of Faewood. After his forceful dismissal, Sir Cladriah Felweaver was granted the section of land so as to oversee the training of warlocks for the Order of the Raven. The only piece of land still under Felweaver's control, the area was looked at with scrutiny after his past failures. The people of Faewood are a mixed of concerned or non-caring, as many lost loved ones under Felweaver's prior mismanagement. Now that Eldre'rhok is left with an empty crater and much of the town infested with fel-energy, Alverdo has quarantined the place has inhospitable. Highborne The Highborne were evacuated from the Sylvan Forest. After Lord Blackmoore's rise to power, he removed the elves from the area as he had no need of their services. Sylvan Forest A massive sprawling forest that crawls out from the border of Gilneas and the mountains. Said to be magic in nature, the forest held all of the holdings of the Highborne within, but was chopped down and the wood used to produce various forms of ships. With a good chunk of the forest gone, and its wood used for militaristic investments, Alverdo constructed an additional stronghold to house all of the Siege engines. Recently, roads have also been built to and from the forest, allowing for transportation and supply routes. Mainly, it has been used as a means to export new Siege Engines. Glade of Aessina The Glade of Aessina was a small settlement, no larger than a hamlet, consisting of the Cenarion Circle. Children of Cenarius, Night elves, and Worgen and treants calls it home. Overtime, those not loyal to the Alliance have been deported out of there current settlements. Only a small handful of Kaldorei remain, specifically tasked for the training of these Gilnean based Druids. Though supposedly supporting Lord Blackmoore, rumor has it they support the now departed Highborne. Starseer's Point In the Sylvan Forest held an encampment of Highborne, eager to regain lost magic. The Highborne were led by Lorekeeper Nightwind, who traveled there in search of lost knowledge. Highborne towers, a hunting lodge, a Moonwell and tents have been removed from Starseer's Point. With Blackmoore as Lord of the Valley, Lorekeeper Nightwind and her Highborne kin were evicted from Starseer's Point. As for the land itself, due to its strategic location and the distance from Narcarn, it has begun the process of reconfiguration. Today, what is left of Highborne life have all been brought to ruin. Alverdo has issued another base be built upon the once occupied Highborne land for militaristic uses. The Horde Due to the valley's placement, the Horde once encroached into the region lightly. Recently, a large battalion of Onyx knights as well as enlisted soldiers amongst The Blades of Greymane invaded the strongest settlement of Horde forces and seized there base for The Alliance. The White Gate Having lost the region of the Howling Pass, Dreadpass, now called The White Gate will act as a forward base between Faewood and Silverpine Forest. Established over the years in the mountain, the stronghold holds a large keep with a sizable garrison of soldiers and supplies within. Its specific location makes it ideal for defense as the passage to The White Gate is narrow in nature and the surrounding environment presents an everlasting blizzard. = Society = Formerly built upon the premise of a magical land and cultural unity, the region became a magical haven under Cladriah, with lax regulation on recreational use of magic. Conversely, Alverdo has turned Faewood into a haven for the removed people of Lordaeron. Bordering with there fallen nation and sharing similar conditions to there home, Faewood now acts as a beacon of hope for Lordaeronian refugees to rebuild their lives while remaining close to what they once called home. Warlocks have now been painted as monsters to daily life and have since been banned upon entering the region. =Factions= Highborne of Shen'dralar Not long after the Barony was formed, Lady Aredrel Nightwind arrived with her Highborne. After an hour long of negotiating, the Highborne were permitted to set up a small encampment in Faewood if they swore to assist Faewood. After Lord Blackmoore's rise to power, the Highborne were asked to leave. Refusing, they had resided within the land of the Sylvan Forest with the intent to defend their intentions. After a period, and assistance from Lady Gregor and the Blades. The Highborne were relocated from Faewood. Duchy of the Ashen Coast Sworn to the Ashen Coast, Faewood houses many of its forces within. This, as a result, includes the Blades of Greymane, the Order of the Raven, and the Order of the Onyx Knights. Under Lord Blackmoore, the Onyx Knights have gained a small foothold in the region, the Magi of Faewood have all been brought under the blanket of the Order of the Raven. All soldiers within the region swear, as the Duchy mandates, to the Blades of Greymane, thus bringing the area's defenders full circle. The Magi and Warlocks of Faewood once housed a bitter rivalry that was eventually dispersed upon the Order of the Raven's control of the magic of the area. As it stands, only Magi roam the land with magical prowess. = External and Internal Threats = Alverdo keeps a close eye at every possible threat Faewood faces, looking at some more than others but for his reasons and his reasons alone. External Threats These are the various external threats of Faewood. Forsaken Blatantly called out by Lord Blackmoore as the largest external threat to Faewood and the lands of the Alliance in the north due to the fact that Faewood borders Forsaken controlled territories: Silverpine Forest and Hillsbrad. With Dreadpass now turned over to The Alliance, the remnants of the conquered base now return to Silverpine to prevent any more advances by The Blades of Greymane. Internal Threats Due to Faewoods long period of isolation, the threats within it were able to grow. Kobolds While the Kobolds barely registering as a threat, the Kobolds act as they do in most regions, a minor threat that harass and hinder the work of miners. Warlocks While minimal after the fall of Eldre'Rhok, Alverdo has issued a bounty for any remaining fel-users still lingering the lands of Faewood. = Resources = Since the valley was forgotten about, the land's resources remained untapped. The size of the Sylvan Forest allows a good lumber export. Along the mountain barrier there are gold, iron, and a few ruby mines have been reported. Recently, over half of the forest has seen its beloved dense forest cut down and the land shifted to fit militaristic purposes. Multiple supply routes have been constructed as to allow newly produced Siege Machines to travel north. = Controversies = *Due to the location of Faewood Valley of being on the border of Gilneas and Lordaeron, some could speculate that Faewood belongs to Lordaeron, not Gilneas. No notable issues has arose concerning this. *The Highborne were notably ignoring the sovereignty of the Duchy. As a result, and their forceful seizing of land, they were technically invading. Category:Valleys Category:Places Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Duchy of the Ashen Coast Category:Subsidiary Region Category:House of Blackmoore